


[朱白] 烟 （全文完）

by wangbusuansuan



Category: RPS, 居北 - Fandom, 朱一龙白宇, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangbusuansuan/pseuds/wangbusuansuan





	[朱白] 烟 （全文完）

  
烟卷的光在黑暗中忽明忽暗，一支靠在床头，一支停在床尾。  
房间漆黑一片，只有些许月光从未拉严的窗帘缝中溜进来。  
氧气像被慢慢抽走，气氛压抑着，烟卷的光和呼吸都很缓慢，但并不平稳。喘息着，像是溺水的人在闭眼前最后的挣扎。  
谁会是他们的救命稻草？  
终于，坐在床尾的男人掐灭了烟。他深吸一口气，穿好自己的衣服又将散落在地上的另一人的衣服捡起叠好，放在床上男人伸手可得的地方。  
床上的男人目光如炬，死死盯着正整理衣服的人，如死灰复燃一般强烈。穿的严实的朱一龙低头立在床尾，似是想说什么，嗫嚅着一个“我”字。  
真正打破沉默的是坐在床头的白宇。他缩了缩身子，把身上或红或青，彰显着不久前的疯狂的印子隐在了被子中。他说：“你走吧。”许久未抖的烟灰承受不住重量，堪堪落在白宇手上。烫的。白宇皱了皱眉。  
白宇的话伴着窗外街道上玻璃破碎的声音。  
你走吧，走吧...  
走吗？要走吗？  
该走吗？是该走了吧。  
朱一龙觉得那破碎，还发出清脆响声的分明是自己的心。它为什么要发出响声呢？博取同情又或者引起关注？走吧，本就不该纵容自己。  
“烟快烧完了。”该走了，朱一龙挤出五个字，他抬高视线碰上白宇的眸。  
那是一双怎样的眸？未燃尽的欲望，火热，执着，和不服。眼里好像有水雾，隔着水雾，里面是朱一龙，撑的满满的。  
朱一龙看见了，他知道，他全都知道。烟烧完了，美梦醒了，他该走了。  
朱一龙再不舍，也扭头撇开了白宇炙热的目光。他走了，又留下五个字。  
“你要好好的。”  
屋外有些凉，朱一龙预期中的如释重负没有出现，今晚夜空没有月亮，坏了两三个礼拜的路灯还是不肯发出些光亮。朱一龙踉踉跄跄，前路无光指引，那未来呢？没有小白的未来。  
朱一龙笑的惨淡，是自己亲手推开了白宇，不是吗？  
  
  
两人的秘密恋爱开始于一年前，只有彼此和最信任的经济人知道的一场地下恋情。  
恋爱期甜甜蜜蜜，就像cp粉形容的那样，分则而立之年，合则刚上幼儿园，两人甜的腻歪。趁着为数不多的休假，牵过手，接过吻，上过床，该做的，不该做的一个没落做了个遍。不得不说，他们确实有默契，不管是灵魂的交集，又或者身体的契合，他们总是那样的般配，就连从不打算把恋情放到台面上来这件事，也是心照不宣的。他们默契的对这件事绝口不谈，对于中国当红男演员，出柜太遥远。他们谁都没想过，也不敢去想。  
明星最缺的就是隐私。朱一龙和白宇在各自行程的交集中争分夺秒地约会，拥抱亲吻翻云覆雨。思念的发泄总是放肆的，不可避免地遇到了私生粉。一阵围追堵截，于是，一组朱一龙拉着白宇逃跑的动图被挂上了热搜，动图中朱一龙慌乱，白宇紧皱着眉，两人相握的手。微博又是一场兵荒马乱。  
白宇应付着公司的质问，打着包票说和龙哥只是好兄弟，自己可是钢铁直男。朱一龙那也是程度丝毫没有减轻的混乱，只是，白宇疲于解释，朱一龙始终无言。  
那天晚上，白宇将自己蜷缩在床上时已然过了零点，他给朱一龙发了一个视频请求。朱一龙也是刚刚回到酒店房间，收拾了一下满脸的疲惫，接通了电话。纵然是有了心理准备，但白宇分明写在脸上的倦乏还是让朱一龙的心一下揪紧了。他唤白宇的名字，没有回应，只是静静的看着对方。  
暴风雨的前夕总是诡异的安静，就像现在。  
比起朱一龙的性子，白宇总是最先缴械投降。白宇从长时间的对视中退出。他叹了口气，声音不大不小，“龙哥，你累吗？”  
朱一龙笑了，他摇摇头，却听白宇笃定道：“可我觉得你累了。”白宇深吸一口气，“你为什么不解释？”他的声音有些微微发抖，强压着怒气。  
朱一龙没想到他会这么问，但他终于意识到，那个让大多数同性恋人避而远之的话题终于要在他和白宇面前被撕开。他低着头，像是在思考。白宇等着他的回答。  
“我不想解释。”朱一龙的声音听不出任何波澜。  
白宇脑内的弦断了，“不想？你不想解释？要是我今天也什么话都不说，是不是我们就能公开出柜，就能像什么事都没发生过一样继续谈我们的恋爱？你说啊！是不是！?”  
朱一龙皱着眉，这样的白宇，他第一次见。朱一龙也想过和白宇的未来，可在他的计划中，抛弃了一切条件，那个世界只有他们两个。  
白宇性子软，连珠炮似的发泄了一通也就缓下来了。“哥哥，”他轻唤，“你如日中天，你爱演戏，而我爱你。”所以，我离开。最后一句话白宇是对着黑了屏的手机说出来的，他挂断了通话。  
白宇受不了自己的龙哥因为他放弃了事业，他见不得龙哥受半点委屈，他不愿意让本就不善言辞的龙哥面对那么多媒体记者咄咄逼人的质问，他八面玲珑都尚且招架不住，更何况朱一龙呢？白宇也有私心，他不想在多年后成为自己最爱的人经历中的一段黑料。龙哥，我爱你，可我答应过要保护你的。  
白宇困得昏昏沉沉，只记得睡前连着好几条微信消息跳出来。他关了机便倒头就睡，直到不知几个小时后的一阵敲门声吵醒了他。  
他迷迷瞪瞪地爬起来开门，却被来人猛地拽着推上迅速关上的门。他被吻着，肆意地吻着。他不用睁眼都知道这是朱一龙。  
情欲在唇间氧气消耗的同时陡增。白宇半推着朱一龙，舌尖却忍不住地狂欢。朱一龙不给白宇说话的机会，褪下他的睡裤，搓揉着挑逗着，托起他的臀，上了床。  
吻着蝴蝶骨释放后，朱一龙将喘着气的白宇翻了个面，套弄后再度进入。白宇忍着不应期的难耐，体内最深处猛烈的撞击和身体敏感的反应，微张着唇，说不出一句完整的话。朱一龙突然加速，又堵住白宇的铃口，他俯身在白宇身边：  
“小白，我知道你要说什么，最后一次，让我感受你。”  
话毕，他尽数泄在白宇体内。  
  
  
事后烟的意义不仅在于精神上得到极大的满足，也会是用烟来消化性爱无法解决的事。  
朱一龙很少抽烟，但因为白宇抽烟，他会随身带上一盒。朱一龙第一次吸烟是在刚成年，青葱的少年从灯火通明处走进黑暗，偷食烟草的第一口，他被呛到了，辛辣感滚入喉腔。他不喜欢，他觉得以后都不会再碰这玩意。后来，朱一龙因为工作，又不得不抽起了烟。但他始终没有烟瘾，他始终认为烟是悲伤烦闷的代名词，他总是不愿意轻易抽烟。  
白宇不一样，他有烟瘾，可能是在先前演戏时染上的，烟瘾不大，但总会在四下无人时点上一根。他不喜欢在周围有人的时候抽烟，他觉得内心最脆弱时的样子会被人窥了去。  
朱一龙就是在他躲着众人吸烟时站到他面前，问他：“白宇，你是不是喜欢我？”而那次白宇抽烟的原因也正是对朱一龙的情愫难以排解。  
白宇对朱一龙的问话方式十分不满。他深吸一口气，凑上前，喷在朱一龙的鼻尖。他挑逗地笑着，他承认了。随后的朱一龙是他不曾想象过的。朱一龙皱了皱眉，伸手夺下了白宇唇边的烟支，碾在脚底，把着白宇的后脖颈，吻上了唇。白宇的嘴里还有浓浓的烟味，朱一龙搜刮，舔舐着每一寸。他头一次觉得烟味并不辣，甚至还很甜，有多甜？像白宇每天盛在嘴边笑意中的那份甜一样。  
  
  
望着昏暗房间里无言吸烟的白宇，他想抽烟了。  
烟是辣的，是苦的，根本不像半年前那根那么甜，为什么？分明是同一个牌子。他想和白宇换着抽，白宇抽过的会不会甜一点，可他不敢。  
变味了，烟变了，一切都变了。  
朱一龙爱白宇，也爱在镜头前笑得毫无形象的白宇。他的小白，何曾在镜头前被逼问过？他们所在的是个什么样的世界？同性恋还没有被法律认同，总有数不尽的人巴不得他们一落千丈，从娱乐圈消失，也总有人看热闹不嫌事大。他们被世俗束缚着，被经纪公司压制着，他们只有在塑造角色和与对方呆在一起的时候才是真正的他们。  
罕有的爱情，他们都没有勇气去真正拥有。  
  
  
分开了，做回自己的方式只剩一个，塑造角色。朱一龙和白宇疯狂的接戏，入戏，演戏，出戏。那件事过了，除了cp粉小小的失望和唯粉更加猖獗，好像什么都没有留下，什么都没有被影响。对于朱一龙和白宇，好像也只不过是做了一场春秋大梦。  
朱一龙和白宇回到陌路，好兄弟算不上，甚至连朋友都不敢当，在盛典上遇到也只会是互相点头执意。这样多好，谁也不会注意到两人转身后都有些泛红的双眼。  
朱一龙又开始了一部剧的拍摄。他饰演的角色，有点像赵云澜，套着价格不菲的皮夹克和修身的破洞牛仔裤，脚下蹬着做旧的马丁靴。大大咧咧，最不像赵云澜的地方是赵云澜是个正义的警察，而他是个痞里痞气的小混混。这部剧叫《白与兰》，朱一龙在剧中饰演的角色叫白北，和他演对手戏的女主角是娱乐圈的新人，比他小了七岁，在剧中饰演救赎白北的流浪小妹妹，居兰儿。《白与兰》无关乎爱情，只有两人之间近乎亲情的温暖和互相的救赎。剧本是经纪人替他接的，他没说好也没说不好，只是在看完剧本后淡淡说了句：“我演不好白北。”经济人自然知道他话里的意思，导演不知道，忙说：“怎么会怎么会，朱老师的演技我是很看好的。”朱一龙笑笑，导演一定不知道白宇演的赵云澜有多棒，罢了，试试吧，让我活成你的样子。  
白宇接了一部电影，科幻片，软科幻，剧本不是很出彩，但白宇就是想尝试一下新题材。他在剧中是个万能的大boss，可近战可远攻，还能隔空拿个东西，就好像...沈巍那样。boss有个恋人，是个龙女，变形后是个看起来未成年的小青龙，倒是可爱的让白宇忘记这是一部科幻片。剧组做的小青龙总是让白宇想起，以前朱一龙直播时拿出来的玩偶。哎，龙哥龙哥，忘不掉啊...  
朱一龙和白宇的定妆照在同一天发出来，各自分手后的第一条微博。  
朱一龙：我是白北，我和居兰儿在这儿等你。  
白宇：星球之战，邂逅我的小青龙。  
时间说巧不巧都定在了九点三十三，九三三，除了你还是你。把你从我的生活中踢除，我的身体里，还有你。

  
朱一龙很久没见过白宇了，久到他有时候甚至会以为和白宇在一起的日子就是一场梦，而这场梦，终究是会被打破的。白宇的影中搭档很可爱，评论下不少粉丝说他俩一定能拿到最配cp奖，说羡慕他们的般配，说自己酸了，说白宇和小青龙饰演者假戏真做。朱一龙看了几条评论就看不下去了，他又点开白宇发的几张定妆照。与龙女的合照中，白宇大咧咧地坐着，指间捏着一支烟，龙女立在白宇身边，葱白的手指点着白宇的肩。那支烟朱一龙认识，肯定是白宇自己的烟，因为他只抽这一种烟。哎，白宇果然是和女孩在一起才配啊...  
朱一龙点了一支烟，和白宇那支一样，他也不吸，就让烟烧着。烟味钻入鼻子，又刺激着眼睛。他看着照片，呆呆地一动不动，直到烟灰落上他的手背他才醒。他抬手擦了擦眼，湿湿的。“烟太刺激了...”他喃喃，不知在解释给谁听。又一阵加剧的疼痛袭来，他吹落手背上的烟灰，已然留下一块小小的疤。朱一龙想白宇了。  
白宇也从不曾好受过，他想朱一龙的眼睛，想朱一龙的笑，想朱一龙通红的耳根，想朱一龙结结巴巴说出的情话，想朱一龙遍布自己全身的吻，想朱一龙的进入与契合。白宇对朱一龙的想念从他被自己赶出酒店的那一刻起，愈发强烈。他把自己关进角色，角色会笑，会哭，他不会。他不再是剧组的小太阳了，龙哥不在，他照耀谁去？他不会插科打诨带动气氛了，龙哥不在，他又保护谁去？电影拍完了，拍了两个月，小青龙在自己眼前转了两个月，自己看见的不是那个身姿妖娆，穿着性感的龙女，分明是自己的龙哥。白宇后悔了，他想和朱一龙在一起，不管不顾地在一起。他想和朱一龙结婚，那时候，他们凭着实力走上事业巅峰，在领奖台上宣布自己和朱一龙的恋情。他们要买一栋大房子，临海，因为龙哥喜欢海。龙哥喜欢女孩，他们可以领养一个，如果不愿意养孩子，那也可以养几只猫猫狗狗。龙哥已经有了三只小泰迪，他们就再养一只大一点的狗狗，金毛吧，听话顾家。猫呢，养加菲吧，胖胖的能揉肚肚。他们可以在客厅里装一个家庭影院，清闲的夜晚，他半躺在朱一龙怀里，而他抱着昏昏欲睡的猫咪。两人一猫一起看场电影，可以是欢快的喜剧，可以是他或者朱一龙特别欣赏的导演的作品，也可以是他们各自的作品，又或者看一部恐怖片吧，朱一龙会害怕的抱紧他，而他会像哄孩子一样拍拍朱一龙的背，手摸进衣服摩挲着，情欲会在那一刻陡升。朱一龙半压着他，电影不知道什么时候已经结束了，猫不知道什么时候跳走了，时间不早了，他们从沙发到卧室的大床，夜晚刚刚开始。  
念想来得凶猛，不给人喘息。白宇把自己关在卧室中，一根接着一根地抽着烟，烟雾弥漫。尼古丁麻痹了他的神经，他看见烟雾中朱一龙向自己走来。他颤颤巍巍撑起自己坐麻了的身体，伸手想要触碰，落空了。没有朱一龙，他不会来，永远不会来了。他恨这个世界，恨这个因为性向而随意给予谩骂和压力的世界。白宇好像突然明白了《镇魂》原著中沈巍对赵云澜说的话：“你没有对不起我，对不起我的是这个世界，所有人都对不起我，只有你没有。”  
  
  
白宇再次醒来时躺在病床上，陪着自己的只有坐在不远处的经纪人。看到白宇醒了，经纪人一下子就哭了，死死抓着白宇的手，告诉他，发现他的时候，他晕倒在烟味极其浓郁的封闭房间里，烟雾厚的几乎让人以为着了火。白宇的经纪人是个小丫头，她抽着鼻子问白宇：“是不是朱老师？是不是因为朱老师啊！？白宇！”白宇的脸还白得像张纸，生理盐水进入皮肤的地方像是透明的。他咧起一个比哭还丑的笑，拍拍经纪人的肩：“怎么会，我和龙...我和朱老师，早就，早就没关系了呀...”经纪人擦了擦泪告诉白宇：“白宇，你别想着瞒我，在你昏迷的时候朱老师来过了。他陪了你好久，直到你快醒来才慌慌张张地离开。”经纪人叹了口气，“白宇，你和朱老师，到底是为什么分手？你，负了他...？”  
白宇在听到朱一龙来过的时候就慌了。  
龙哥来过！他来过！他...会不会握紧我的手，会不会替我掖紧被角，会不会担心到哭出来，会不会趁我昏迷的时候在我耳边倾诉爱意？？？白宇懵了，他没有听见经纪人又说了些什么，只是呆呆地问：“人呢？他人呢？”他从床上摸索着坐起来，嘴里不断喃喃着：“我不能没有他，不能没有他...”经纪人一把扯住白宇，把住他的肩：“白宇！你醒醒！朱老师早就走了，他没有让我不要告诉你他来过，他不怕被你知道，他知道你不会去找他。白宇...放过自己，放过朱老师，好不好？”经纪人的话像是对白宇死刑的宣判，冰冷无情，却实实在在的，是真实的。朱一龙来的光明正大，他不心虚，他不要我了。  
白宇无力地倒回床上，放手吧，当朋友已经很足够了。白宇从床头柜上摸到一包烟。  
那包烟和白宇常抽的一样，开过，缺了两支，朱一龙留下的。  
  
  
朱一龙离开白宇病房的时候从烟盒中抽出一支烟，又将烟盒留在白宇的床头柜上。最后一支，少个念想。  
他没有急着走，他站在白宇病房那层的阳台上抽完了最后一支烟。  
这支烟还是很辣，很呛，可能名为压抑吧。朱一龙压抑着思念和欲望。  
在看到面色苍白，无力地缩在病床上的白宇时，朱一龙的心都揪紧了，六个多月的思念喷涌而出。打着点滴的手很冷，朱一龙颤抖着覆上白宇的手，想要给他一些温暖。为什么？为什么会这样？活力满满，调皮好动的白宇，怎么会突然昏厥到要送医院？这半年来，白宇到底怎么糟蹋自己的？他能不能照顾好自己！？  
不能。朱一龙清楚的知道。只有自己盯着，白宇才会乖乖地吃饭，除了自己，没有人管得住白宇的身体。如果不是白宇正躺在病床上昏迷不醒，朱一龙真想揍他一顿！  
可他不会的，没有资格了。哪对好兄弟会因为对方不爱护身体而大动干戈呢？未免太可笑了。朱一龙知道他应该在白宇醒来后说几句表达关心的客套话，送些水果，补品，或是白宇喜欢吃的东西，应该大大方方地出入医院，昭示他们好兄弟的关系。可是朱一龙没有，他做不到。他在白宇公寓下徘徊着想见白宇一面时遇到被担架抬下来的白宇，他只敢在白宇转入vip病房却仍昏迷时偷偷呆在白宇床边，握紧白宇的手，尽管他心如刀绞。他只敢留下一包白宇喜欢抽的，但已经被他用了两根的烟，他不会再抽了吧，彻底放下白宇了吧。放手，放开所有，没有了太阳，黑暗中跌跌撞撞踽踽独行又如何，太阳不肯照亮他，他也不愿将就。放手吧，也许爱很深厚，但世界逼他们看透。  
烟的味道不好受。朱一龙离开了医院，在深深望了白宇一眼之后。  
  
  
白宇点燃了烟，像那天的事后烟一样，默不作声，又极致悲伤。烟盒在白宇手中被攥的皱皱巴巴，他甚至还能感受到朱一龙留下的余温，而烟是余温的触手，不留缝隙地包裹着白宇的身体，肆意地触碰，抚摸。白宇闭上眼，朱一龙拥着他。朱一龙僭越了，一如先前那个主动迈出一步，打破自己身体最后一道防线的朱一龙。  
朱一龙没能拥白宇太久，护士直接掐灭了白宇手中的烟。白宇睁眼，没有刻骨温柔的朱一龙，只有板着脸的护士。白宇自言道：“他不在了。”护士年龄不小，不知道白宇的情场得意失意，她只当白宇是个困于红尘的小年轻。她轻轻地问：“她去世了吗？”在得到白宇的否定回答后，她一下子如释重负，她说：“那有什么不好？只不过是她没有选择你，但你至少知道，她还好好的。”白宇低着眼轻轻说：“我爱他，他也爱我，可我们不能在一起...”“我不问原因，你们一定有你们自己的苦衷，可是人一辈子啊，也就短短几十个春秋，爱情本就捉摸不透，两个人之间的事何必多了顾虑？最浪漫的不过是你们看向彼此，看到的只有对百年后仍爱彼此的笃定。”  
白宇忽然，就很想像赵云澜那样把那句话喊出来：  
“爱就爱了，管他天王老子呢！”  
赵云澜撇去镇魂令主的身份，在外人眼里也不过是个警察，比起白宇的演员职业，虽没演员来的暴露，但要传统保守的多。他爱沈巍，可以为了沈巍，对父亲说出如果对不起沈巍自己就简直不是东西的话。他爱沈巍，愿意用自己浪子下细腻的心思守着沈巍有苦不肯说的性子。他爱沈巍，他敢交出自己的真心和软肋。因为他知道，沈巍一定不会负了他。而沈巍躲藏万年不敢立于赵云澜面前，不是对自己的克制隐忍没有足够信心，而是他知道，一旦出现在赵云澜面前，赵云澜一定会爱上他。  
沈巍和赵云澜的爱不容易，可不管是世俗纷争，又或是世纪推移，都阻碍不了他们相爱。不仅仅因为他们爱的刻骨，更因为他们毫不怀疑对方对自己的爱。  
龙哥...真的足够爱我吗？  
  
  
  
答案是肯定的。白宇又回忆起这半年来，龙哥其实不怎么会说情话，也不懂浪漫，在这段不公开的恋情中，主动的总是白宇。比起白宇时不时的调皮和撩拨，龙哥充当的角色更像是一个会照顾人的大哥哥和偶尔红到耳根的害羞小媳妇。龙哥脸最红的一次，是在他终于鼓起勇气主动找白宇的时候。那时候《镇魂》刚刚拍完，两人都马不停蹄地进了新的剧组。白宇后来才知道，自家龙哥根本受不了从天天形影不离到突然分离，他忍到终于憋不住，微信上给白宇发了条语音：  
“小白，明天晚上...有空吗？”  
那时候的白宇只是觉得龙哥和自己果然有默契，都想到一块去了，他也想见龙哥。新剧组也是由他带动欢快气氛，可是他缺了一个形影不离上厕所几乎都要一起的男朋友，缺了一个早上拎他起来吃早饭的人，缺了一个会躲着众人悄默牵自己手的可爱大男孩。白宇想极了朱一龙。  
那天晚上，白宇在酒店外碰到了来接他的龙哥。朱一龙盖不住的黑眼圈昭示着他的思念。他们将小别胜新婚的共餐地点定在大排档，啃着烧烤，灌着啤酒。朱一龙醉了，白宇微醺。就在大排档的犄角旮旯里，朱一龙用带着烟味和酒气的嘴，问白宇：  
“你是不是一点都没有想我？”  
然后不由分说地吻上朝思暮想的唇。  
然后，白宇勾上朱一龙的脖颈，轻轻地回应。  
他们就是有默契，就像对上唇的那一刻，先前两人定下的不能在工作期间见面的约定不再有存在的意义，白宇明了自己的思念再也克制不住。  
两人的身份所致，见面时间少之又少，可阻挡不了他们恋爱的热烈。朱一龙特别害羞，可又熬不住想念和爱意，不少临时见面总是朱一龙主动。他红着脸狠狠地吻着白宇，总得啃破白宇的嘴唇。白宇喜欢在那时候睁眼，他喜欢看龙哥清澈眼中浓烈的情动。白宇知道那叫爱，戏中演不出的爱，深厚，思念，克制，委屈。  
说朱一龙不够爱白宇，白宇是不信的。  
那自己又足够爱龙哥吗？白宇扪心自问。  
和龙哥确定关系后，白宇在朱一龙面前的话变得更多了。好吃的冰激凌他会拍照告诉龙哥，奇怪的白云形状他会拍照告诉龙哥，今天雨下的特别大，但伞下的声音特别好听，他也要告诉龙哥。白宇觉得自己幼稚的像一个只会缠着哥哥的三岁小孩子，而恋人又甘愿宠着，他便更加肆无忌惮。白宇毫无保留的将自己撕得只剩内芯，他告诉朱一龙，你看，这就是真实的我，你喜欢吗？  
能让白宇在遍布虚伪的娱乐圈中交出真实自己，白宇自认爱得并不比朱一龙浅。  
他们明明都足够爱对方...  
  
  
朱一龙烟瘾犯了，不知道什么时候他染上了烟瘾，也许是在看到白宇抽烟的第一眼，也许是在医院抽最后一根时。  
他想抽烟，口中又麻又痒，甚至想被烟呛着。可他没有烟了，最后一包留在了医院，留给了那个人。  
助理买来的烟不是他常抽的那种，吸了一口，不对滋味，便把整包扔进了垃圾桶。  
烟瘾不减反增，他又想起那天分手时抽的事后烟。朱一龙觉得一定是白宇施了个法，把浓郁的烟味牵带着白宇，一起刻进了骨肉间。他想要像昆仑抽筋剥皮般把刻骨的烟瘾和对白宇的爱拿出来，扔掉。  
可他做不到，他不仅想抽烟，他还想吻白宇。  
  
不知道什么时候，白宇成了他的瘾。他喜欢看白宇笑得眉眼弯弯，他喜欢看白宇精湛又不浮夸的演技，他喜欢看白宇拉着他叫哥哥撒娇，他喜欢看白宇早上被叫醒时的一头乱发，他喜欢看白宇喝醉后大着舌头夸他真好看，他喜欢看白宇在自己怀里毫无防备地熟睡。  
不知道什么时候开始，朱一龙发觉自己对这个调皮弟弟的感情不一般。  
朱一龙没谈过恋爱，自认为在感情方面一窍不通，可他还是承认自己对白宇一见钟情了。因为那截在试衣间被露出的细腰，朱一龙起了反应。朱一龙向来很虎，毫不在乎自己喜欢的是个男的，白宇的一举一动都撩拨着他的心，他怎么顶得住？可朱一龙清楚，自己不在乎，不代表白宇也能接受。  
朱一龙肆意地用着好兄弟的名义接触着白宇，枕着白宇的肩，勾着白宇的脖子，扶过白宇的腰，替白宇换过衣服。朱一龙小心翼翼，他觉得他把自己活成了沈巍，克制，隐忍，贪恋着一点点的肌肤触碰。朱一龙上了瘾，名为白宇的瘾，戒不掉的瘾。  
朱一龙没想到白宇也是喜欢自己的，他在天台上堵住了正抽着烟的白宇，他心如擂鼓，却强作镇定。事情意外的顺利，而接下来的挑战却是一次又一次的分离。  
他揉着白宇的下巴送走了自己的心上人，他也要奔赴新剧组，只是敛去了笑容。朱一龙也没想到，自己的忍耐力原来这么差，差到才刚刚分别了一个礼拜，他就受不了了，他想见到那胡子拉渣的小孩。  
他们见面了，违背了先前定下的工作时不见面的准则。白宇依然香香甜甜，朱一龙喝了酒，口干舌燥，他很想咬一口白宇，事实上他也确实这么做了。他突然有些害羞，自己会不会太过了，会不会被白宇抱怨。可白宇没给他放开的机会，白宇回应了，热烈的交缠。朱一龙在那一刻得到了极大的满足，他想揉紧眼前的人，揉进自己的血肉。  
  
朱一龙是什么时候发现白宇不愿意公开的呢？白宇拒绝和他一起戴情侣戒指，拒绝得直接又强硬。朱一龙被噎住了，他多么想和白宇十指相扣地出现在众人面前。大家欢呼着，而他们的眼中只有彼此。  
白宇甚至没有给予解释，就好像他们只是逢场作戏，演一场没有观众的戏。谢幕之时就是朱一龙的勇气耗尽之时。  
朱一龙开始不敢过问白宇的行程，不敢偷偷找他给予惊喜，直到那天私生粉镜头下的轻微暴露。他爱白宇，白宇爱他，可白宇更爱事业，他们的事业。白宇从未否认对朱一龙的爱，只不过没那么深罢了。  
  
  
黑暗中，朱一龙的手机屏幕亮了。  
是白宇的赞，微博上那条白北的定妆照。  
朱一龙的心跳漏了一拍，有几分底气又重新点燃。  
微信消息跳出。  
是白宇的。  
“哥哥，你还在吗？”  
门外有人敲门。  
打开门，是白宇，眼圈红红的，身上浸着烟味。  
朱一龙突然觉得眼睛有些疼，他揉了揉眼，可能是白宇身上的烟味太重了吧。  
他听见白宇说：  
“哥哥，你在吗？”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
